


Mine

by silverruffian



Series: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: E/O CHALLENGE.  Drabble word: Crush. The first part of this drabble challenge is the drabble entitled Good For What Ails Ya.  This is the second part of the Challenge: different tense or different POV, so I went with different POV. Mine is an outsider's view of the Winchesters while they work a job in a haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied sexual abuse and murder of a child.
> 
> Word Count: 100 on the nose, as always.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment only, and not for profit.

….died here but I didn't leave…didn't want to…seen them come seen them go…people die easy soft flesh broken bones…easy to break, easy to crush…told them to leave…they wouldn't listen…these new ones think they're sooo damn smart…big man looks like Daddy…big hands, bad touch…hate him…tall kid…doesn't want to be here…I can help him with that…green eyed boy…pretty…all bright and lean….maybe I'll play with him…later…I'll watch…wait…make them think it's safe…quiet…different now…can't touch them…want to hurt them…hurt them bad…not leaving….won't…my house…MINE!…ohhhh…they found my bones in the walls where Daddy put them…

salt

fire

stop

o stop

BURNING ME MAKE THEM STOP BURNING M-

-30-


End file.
